


Sweet Vibrations

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, and ive seen many, bye, celes is so submissive omfg, fuck im cringing, holy fuck here we go, kyoko is so mean here like wtf be soft, kyoko is the most dominant lesbian ive ever seen, sayaka knows somethings up, sub queen, thinking of a title was so hard and is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celestia wonders why she agreed to such a risky idea, but enjoys it noneetheless.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Sweet Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> JFWMKLS,PLKE THIS HEADCANON.
> 
> KYOKO N CELES PUBLIC VIBRATORS?? UR MIND. IMMACULATE.
> 
> ALSO MERGED THIS WTH SCHOOL BATHROOM HEADCANON. BC WHY NOT
> 
> CELES IS A SUB K BYE

“Did everyone have a good night’s rest?”

Celestia looked up at Taka with immense boredom at the table, internally laughing at how he tried to start up a conversation every day, and usually to no avail. She found herself propping her arm up on the table to keep her head up, preventing her from falling asleep in front of everyone. Mornings were never really her thing anyway.

However, she involuntarily stiffened when she felt soft vibrations between her legs. She laughed again in her head, this time at herself. She had forgotten she agreed to _this._

 _This_ being a vibrator inside her panties, positioned so it was inside her and a part of it was directly on her clit. It wouldn’t really have been an issue if she wasn’t so damn sensitive during intimate times and could barely keep her voice down anyway, but unfortunately, she was.

She shot a glare with all her might at Kyoko, who didn’t even look at her. She saw the small remote in her hand and witnessed her press another button, increasing the intensity. Her thighs clenched together and had she half a mind to stop herself from whimpering by biting down on her bottom lip.

There were conversations spreading throughout the table, with almost everyone speaking save for her and Toko. Even Kyoko engaged in speaking with Makoto, like she wasn’t doing anything to Celestia at all.

Celestia released a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a split second to savor whatever pleasure she felt before coming back to her senses and trying to speak with someone. Luckily for her, Sayaka, who was sitting next to her, tapped her shoulder. She turned her head to listen to the girl.

“Kaede, Ibuki and I are going to be practicing for a performance later on today,” Sayaka began, sounding way too excited for this early in the morning. “Do you want to come watch us? We could use a listener’s opinion!”

The gambler would have agreed— those three are decent company, after all— but she had a feeling her day would be spent not so innocently with Kyoko after breakfast.

“I would love to, however I— ah,” Celestia had to stop mid-sentence when Kyoko upped the intensity again. That girl knew exactly what she just did. “I have p-plans today with someone else. I apologize.”

Sayaka tilted her head. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m alright,” she managed to say, discreetly rubbing her thighs together. “Do not concern yourself.”

The blue haired girl gave a worried glance but said nothing, moving on to speak with Aoi and Mukuro.

All of a sudden, the vibrations stopped. Celestia let out the quietest whine she could manage, her gaze burning into the table in front of her to avoid everyone else’s. She couldn’t handle all this teasing, she would break sooner or later, and yet it felt like it was just the beginning.

She turned to Kyoko again, and she was still conversing with others like she wasn’t practically torturing her. Kyoko finally turned to her— she didn’t even realize her conversation ended— and made sure no one was looking before smirking at her. She was even rubbing her thighs together under the table.

“Get through breakfast and maybe I’ll reward you,” Kyoko offered, starting up the mini vibrator once again, smiling growing when Celestia’s eyes widened. “If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you. And remember, no cumming, okay?”

Celestia nodded slightly, resisting the urge to increase her pleasure with her own hand. This was disgraceful, she didn’t even know why she agreed to this. She knew how relentless Kyoko could be, even in public like this, yet she still agreed to her terms. But she wouldn’t dare to back out now.

Kyoko sneakily reached her hand over to rest on Celestia’s inner thigh, deliberately snaking under her skirt to do so. Celestia’s breath hitched at the contact and regretted it immediately when she noticed Taka looking in her direction from across the table.

“Celeste, are you feeling okay? Your face is quite red!”

The goth groaned mentally, now feeling everyone else’s gaze on her. Kyoko’s hand left her body in an instant, in fear of being caught. Though Celestia had a hunch that the possibility of being caught only turned her on more, because she felt the vibrations increase again right as she was questioned. She shot a side glance at Kyoko before speaking.

“I’m feeling fine,” she responded, surprised with how stable her voice was. “I’m fine,” she repeated when the intensity was upped again.

Taka shot her a doubtful look before eventually nodding. “Please feel free to excuse yourself if you must.”

“Noted.”

Celestia’s hips bucked up ever so slightly and she cursed herself under her breath for it. Kyoko was constantly upping the intensity— goodness, how hard did this vibrator even go? Her fingers gripped the edge of her chair tightly, her knuckles turning white, and her knees were trembling uncontrollably. She felt as if she couldn’t even make it another ten minutes, how was she supposed to last another hour?

She just couldn’t.

Kyoko raised the vibrations again and Celestia knew she just couldn’t handle it. No way was she going to cum in front of all these people anyway, no way at all. She reached for her phone on the table in front of her, racing to message the detective.

_celes: i’ll take the punishment, just please let me leave and let me cum_

She saw Kyoko through the corner of her eye pick up her own phone. The unwavering expression still stood as she began typing out her own answer.

_kyoko: are you sure?_

God, those three words just made her want to cum even more.

_celes: yes i’m sure_

Kyoko turned off the vibrator, and Celestia sighed in both frustration and relief when she saw her stand up. She looked at Celestia without any outward emotion, but Celestia could tell she was excited by the lust in her eyes.

“I need your help with something, Celeste,” she said, already turning to leave the room.

Celestia looked between her phone and Kyoko who was already at the doorway. She looked at the other students before standing up as well and quickly walking to where Kyoko was. When they were out of sight of the people in the dining hall, Kyoko took her hand and led her away. She expected to be sent to Kyoko’s room, but when they went to the hallway bathroom instead, she let out a noise of confusion.

“Why are we—”

“Just get in,” Kyoko borderline growled as she opened the door, pulling Celestia along with her into a stall. She locked it behind her and looked back at Celestia. “You couldn’t handle it?”

Celestia frowned. “I tried,” she mumbled, slightly embarrassed. “But I— ah!”

Kyoko pushed her up against the stall door with a ferocity that Celestia had barely ever seen. She pulled her wrists above her head with one hand and pulled out the remote for the vibrator from her pocket.

“So disappointing,” she whispered in her ear, holding down on a button, and chuckling at Celestia’s reaction. The vibrator was at it highest limit, buzzing away inside the gambler and even on her clit.

Her grip on Celestia’s wrists tightened and she dropped the remote back into her pocket, using her now free hand to start dragging down her skirt. Celestia raised her hips forward and moaned out, shutting her eyes tightly.

Celestia felt her own knees shaking; they were definitely unstable. She wouldn’t be standing without Kyoko keeping her up by her hands. She whimpered aimlessly, gasping when Kyoko reached underneath her panties to press the vibrator further against her. She knew she couldn’t be too loud because the bathroom wasn’t soundproof, but _fuck,_ she felt so good.

“You’re dripping onto the ground, slut,” Kyoko muttered, pulling down Celestia’s panties down to her ankles. “Undress the rest of yourself.”

Kyoko let go of her wrists, watching as Celestia fell slowly to the ground with moans escaping her nonstop. She began peeling her blazer off once she was on the ground, pulling at the fabric messily and panting as she did so.

The bathroom felt so hot; clothes felt too restricting; Celestia felt amazing taking them off. She left on her bra, staring back up at Kyoko who motioned for her to take it off as well. She did just that, letting out a moan when she moved because of the vibrator shifting inside her and no on her clit, and unclipped the article of clothes from behind her back and tore it away.

Purple eyes stared down at Celestia, and the gambler wriggled under her gaze on the floor. If she were still thinking straight, she would’ve scolded herself for sitting on a disgusting floor such as that, but she couldn’t even from sentences as the vibrator buzzed constantly inside her.

“Mmm, K-Kyoko…” Celestia moaned, using her hand to push the vibrator deeper. “C-c— eep!”

Kyoko had bent down and kissed her roughly, hands roaming around her girlfriend’s body until she found her breasts, pinching her nipples and smiling at the hitch in Celestia’s breath. Celestia had been moaning airily into the kiss, thrusting her hips upwards to try to get more contact. In return, her waist was pushed back down, and she earned a bite right below her ear.

Celestia grabbed ahold of Kyoko, digging her nails into her hair. “Kyoko! P-please, I n—”

“You’re not allowed to cum,” Kyoko growled, teeth sinking back into Celestia’s neck, receiving a louder moan than before. She continued tweaking her nipples, making sure to give the goth as much pleasure to hold off.

“N-ngh, b-but whyyyy?” Celestia whined, throwing her head back and allowing Kyoko more access to her neck.

“You failed to complete your task,” Kyoko answered with a deadpan tone, continuing to nip at her skin. “I have no reason to let you cum if you didn’t do as I say. That does, however, give me a reason to punish you.”

Celestia groaned, turning into a whine when Kyoko pushed the vibrator against her clit again. She just felt so much pleasure, she didn’t know how long she would really be able to hold in her orgasm. Mumbles containing curses and hisses of Kyoko’s name left her mouth as her legs trembled.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was arguably feeling even better than Celestia. She _loved_ having complete control of her like this, especially denying her permission to cum. She felt her own arousal dripping, so she removed one hand from Celestia and dipped it between her legs to rub her own clit.

“P-please…” Celestia weakly bucked her hips again. “Ngh, l-let me cu-ummm!”

“Beg for it,” Kyoko whispered, her own hand speeding up and she let out a breathy moan.

“N-nnn, please, Kyoko!” She pleaded, her grip tightening on Kyoko’s head. “P-please…. Let m-me c-cum… I’ll d-do a-a-anything, p-lease!”

The detective bit down much harder than before— almost to the point of breaking the skin and drawing blood— cutting off Celestia pleads. “I suppose that was good enough. Cum.”

She locked Celestia’s lips into a kiss as the girl came, moaning into her mouth, arching her back, and tugging at her hair. Her hips shook uncontrollably, along with her legs as her orgasm took over her entire body. Kyoko pulled back, watching the other moan and quiver beneath her.

When the vibrations failed to stop once Celestia calmed down, she shot another glare at Kyoko.

“You have a punishment to receive, remember?” the girl smirked, flaunting the remote for a split second before sliding it away from them. Celestia whined as she watched it move farther away from where she was. “First it was holding off your orgasm for as long as you could,” she dipped down to bite at Celestia’s nipple, snickering at the sharp squeal she got in return, “and now it’s overstimulation.”

“Ahhnnn, Kyokooo…”

“It shouldn’t take you long to reach another one,” Kyoko muttered in between licking her chest. “You’re already worked up from your last orgasm, and if I—”

Kyoko cut herself off upon hearing the bathroom door open. Celestia’s eyes widened, and Kyoko shot her hand out to cover the girl’s mouth, restricting her from making too much noise. She brought her index finger to her lip, signaling for her to stay quiet.

Footsteps were heard going into the stall next to them, and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She didn’t plan on this happened, but if it was, she was going to make it fun. Keeping her hand on Celestia’s mouth, she reached as quietly as she could for the abandoned remote, once getting ahold of it, turning off the vibrator.

Celestia let out a huff of breath through her nose, raising her hips to establish her point. Kyoko shook her head with a grin, dropping the remote momentarily to rub Celestia’s clit. The gambler bit her own lip to prevent any noises from escaping, keeping a firm grip on Kyoko’s hair.

A sound of humming and running water after flushing echoed throughout the bathroom and Kyoko quietly sighed, her hand leaving Celestia’s body to grab the remote and turn it on the highest setting once again. Celestia was already shaking, obviously nearing another orgasm already.

When the door open and shut one last time, Kyoko waited a few seconds to hear any noises. When none were heard, she removed her gloved hand from silencing Celestia, moving it sideways to cup her cheek and kiss her, wasting no time in thrusting her tongue in.

Celestia was bucking her hips wildly, her knees shaking as she tapped Kyoko’s head with a finger. Kyoko pulled back and was about to ask what was wrong until Celestia spoke first.

“Please, c-c-can I c-cum?” she pleaded, her desperate expression making Kyoko even wetter. “I— ngh! Please!”

Kyoko nodded, watching Celestia shudder in pleasure once again as her orgasm raked over her. She smiled, helping her through it by sucking on a certain spot on her sensitive neck, earning a louder moan amongst squeals.

By the time she calmed back down, Kyoko had taken out the vibrator, placing it in a plastic bag and then into her pocket to disinfect at some point in time. She rubbed Celestia’s thigh soothingly in one hand and used her other to help gather her clothing. Celestia panted slightly at the overwhelming pleasure she had just been a victim to.

Kyoko helped her stand, observing how shaky on her feet she was. She sighed, helping redress her with ease, and when that was done, she kissed her softly on the lips. Celestia, now being more in control of her thoughts and actions, kissed back, a smile forming into their kiss.

“I can carry you to my room, if you’d like,” Kyoko suggested, knowing Celestia had no coordination to walk that far. “We’ll just say you tripped and sprained your ankle if anyone asks.”

“Lovely idea,” Celestia smiled.

“Back or front?”

“Hmm, back.”

Kyoko nodded, allowing Celestia to climb onto her, and when she was on, grabbing her ankles to keep her supported. Celestia wrapped her arms around Kyoko’s neck loosely, letting her walk her to her room, where she would no doubt give Kyoko back the pleasure she had received.

**Author's Note:**

> so fun to write ahahaha whats wrong with me...


End file.
